


House Call

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Justin and Dr. Shane, the trick from 406, one night at Woody's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge using minor characters from the show.

Shane ducked into Woody’s trying to escape the vicious deep freeze that was Pittsburgh in the middle of winter. 

He removed his jacket as he headed to the bar, casually surveying the patrons who had already started enjoying Happy Hour this evening. His eyes were drawn to an attractive blond sitting in a quiet section of the bar, body language indicating a definite “Fuck off” vibe, but a spark of recognition had Shane deciding to settle onto the barstool next to him anyway. 

Shane nodded at the bartender and ordered a beer for himself and after a glance at what the lonely figure beside him was drinking, a second for him. 

“It’s Justin, isn’t it?” Shane asked as the kid turned to him, no doubt about to tell him to get lost, until Shane saw his face clear and relax when he realized who he was. 

“Yeah.” Justin offered him a friendly smile, before tilting his beer bottle in his direction. “Thanks for this. Shane, right?”

Shane nodded and returned the salute with his own beer, turning towards Justin with an admiring gaze.  
Justin shot him a flirty look from under his eyelashes, acknowledging Shane’s appraisal, but obviously not offering to take things any further at the moment. 

“You settling in okay?” Justin asked, lighting a cigarette and offering one to Shane. 

“Well, it’s cold as fuck here, but you and your boyfriend weren’t the only members of the Welcome Wagon who offered to make me feel right at home here.” 

Justin shrugged and his expression fell a little. “Yeah. My boyfr—uh—Brian likes to say, ‘Pittsburgh is home to some pretty fucking friendly fags’”.

Shane smiled and had to ask. “Brian Kinney?”

Justin nodded, growing quiet and somewhat withdrawn. 

Shane took a few silent pulls on his beer, letting Justin get a handle on what he knew must be rather somber feelings, based on what he’d heard in the gay grapevine about Kinney’s recent health issues. 

Health issues that he had rather ironically discovered via Babylon’s back room. 

After several moments of silence, Shane quietly asked, “How is he?”

“Better.” Justin answered, rubbing his hand across his mouth nervously. “It was rough at first. He didn’t even tell anyone about it. I found out accidentally, and he was”, he laughed ruefully, “less than happy when he found out I knew.”

Shane kept quiet, guessing Justin didn’t get a chance to vent about this too often. 

“He was really, really sick from the radiation treatments.” Justin bit his lip before letting out a sigh. “And of course, he tried to prove he was fucking indestructible by going into the office, trying to work his usual twelve hour days, snarling at anyone who tried to help like a wounded lion.”

“The perfect patient.” Shane quipped, feeling nothing but respect for this kid, who so obviously loved Kinney and was willing to brave the wounded lion in his den. 

Justin snorted in appreciation. “Exactly.” 

“So what happened to change his mind? Because I’m assuming something had to give; I know the toll radiation takes on the healthiest person.”

“I played the tough love card.” Justin explained with a self-conscious smirk. “I told him to get over himself, and accept some fucking help from someone who loves him.” 

Shane let out an impressed whistle. “And you lived to tell the tale.”

Justin shrugged his shoulders and looked away. “Brian’s bark is worse than his bite usually. He respects someone who stands up to him, always says pity makes his dick soft.” Justin started drumming his hands on the bar restlessly after he finished speaking. 

Shane looked down for a minute, knowing that most likely everything was making Kinney’s dick soft right now. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I really don’t know either of you, Justin, but I can tell you as a doctor, things will get better. The prognosis for testicular cancer is excellent when caught in the very early stages like Brian’s was, and the…uh…other issues will disappear when his body has had time to recover.” 

Justin smiled and Shane had to admit the kid was gorgeous. “You know, Brian told me you were the one who suggested he go get checked out.” He nudged into Shane’s shoulder gently. “I want to thank you for that.” His voice broke slightly. “If you hadn’t mentioned it to him…”

“Hey.” Shane reached over and squeezed Justin’s shoulder gently. “I’m just glad he listened. I have to admit it was the most bizarre way I ever made a preliminary diagnosis, but there’s no way I wouldn’t have warned him.” 

Justin covered Shane’s hand with his own for a moment, before reaching in his pocket for his wallet. “Listen, I’ve got to go. Brian’s insisted on going back to work, but I make sure I drag his ass home by six every night. Let me get your tab. It’s the least I can do.” He laid a twenty on the bar, and Shane simply nodded, letting him. 

“Thanks, Justin.” He said sincerely. “I’m glad things worked out for you and for Brian.” 

Justin stood and shrugged on his jacket and scarf. “Hey, can I have your card, Shane? I have a feeling that when Brian’s feeling more like his old self, he just might want to thank you in person.” He smiled slyly. “At his loft. Maybe you could come over for drinks, or dinner. I cook.” Justin gave him a slow blink, and a sexy smile. “Or maybe just dessert if you have a sweet tooth.” 

Shane handed him a card, pressing it into his palm firmly. “I think I’d like that, Justin. I really think I would.” 

“Good.” Justin answered with another smile. “It’s nice to find a doctor who still makes house calls.”  
Shane watched as Justin walked to the door, blatantly admiring his obvious assets, waving when Justin turned and caught him looking. 

Shane wondered what a night spent with Kinney and his boy would be like. 

He loved Pittsburgh.


End file.
